In The Dark
by forestfairy72
Summary: Kagome lives her life in her sister's shadow. Her life revolves around her sister's job. That is until one fateful at a gala her sister is hosting when her life is turned upside down when she is abducted, mistaken for her sister!
1. Party of the Year

Hey there! Hope you enjoy my first fanfic 'In The Dark'! Don't read if you are offended by strong language. Please review!

**Flashback****  
**_Thinking_

Disclaimer – I do not own any Inuyasha related properties. If I did my flat would be less crappy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When you live your life in the shadow of a sibling you tend to be in one of three categories. You hero worship them, you do your best to be nothing like them or you completely resent them. Kagome Higurashi fit into the latter. She couldn't help but compare herself to her sister because it was done to her for as long as she could remember. And she fell at almost every hurdle. Her sister was bright as well as beautiful. Kagome was maybe smarter than her but in a family focused on the material things, intelligence didn't rank very high. Neither did sarcasm. At least not on a female. Kagome was expected to dress pretty and become a socialite. Not that Kagome didn't like dressing pretty but there had to be more to life than just being well presented at functions. She grimaced at the thought of the evening ahead of her.

August 12.

It was an anniversary though Kagome couldn't remember for what. The day her sister had picked for her new charity launch had arrived and the dance hall buzzed like a hive whacked by a bat. Kagome snapped away on her digital camera as staff put finishing touches on tables, double checked seating arrangements and generally flapped about. It was her gravely important duty to take pictures of how the preparations were coming along. If even a fork was out of place she had to report it. Kagome refrained from rolling her eyes, remembering the days when her sister would be delighted with after attending even a simple function and now she was like some kind of Bridezilla (without the wedding) to attend one, she had transcended into something else entirely since it was being thrown by-

_Kikyo_, Kagome internally corrected herself before allowing herself to say her sister's true name.

The banquet would be exquisite, with 'everyone who is anyone' attending. She knew she should feel privileged since at least she was allowed to go, unlike her brother Souta who had been unceremoniously benched.

_He isn't exactly helping his case by holding such a fuss about it, besides it's not like this isn't going to be an annual thing._Thought Kagome, knowing his immaturity was the reason for this exclusion. Souta hadn't quite clicked onto this though, making as much noise from his room as possible without getting in the way of people working. That was one thing they had drilled into them as Kikyo had grown in popularity, you do not get in the way of these people working.

She did have to admit she wished one of her friends would be going, even if they would spend a large portion of the night fawning over the various celebrities they would be breaking bread with. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka had been her best friends since they were five but she couldn't even speak to them about how hard it was to be the lesser sister of Japan's biggest sensation. Instead she would be alone, trying to avoid awkward conversations with people who didn't know who she was, despite how she was constantly told how she looked like her sister. The biggest slap in the face had been when she heard the comment "That's what Kikyo looked like before she became beautiful" by one of the managers.

Taking one last picture of the hall, Kagome ascended the stairs to report her findings to her mother and sister. Kikyo's room was very large and white. Completely white. Kagome could barely keep her brown carpet stainless and was constantly baffled as to how she could be related to someone so neat, but the answer was she simply wasn't home enough to mess it up. Ever since the age of fifteen Kikyo had been one of Japan's most popular models. She inevitably delved into the world of acting, another area affected by her Midas Touch. At the age of eighteen she had already been nominated for an Oscar for her first English film. Then came time for her to complete the trinity.

Yes, Kagome would admit her sister was an incredibly talented woman but she would never come to terms with the most successful area of her career.

**Her mother entered her room with a small smile and a nervous air around her. Kagome was scribbling away in her song book. Her mother watched from the doorway for a moment, taking in the sweet melody her daughter was humming as she wrote, lost in her thoughts. Mrs Higurashi coughed and Kagome looked up.****  
****"Oh hey!" Kagome smiled up at her mother who tried to return the warmth.**  
**"Honey, we need to have a serious conversation." She paused and took a deep breath, Kagome's smile had lessened drastically. "Kikyo... Kikyo's managers... What I'm trying to say is Kikyo's managers think on the back of the Oscar buzz now would be the perfect time for her to branch into the music industry." Kagome burst out laughing.**  
**"Kikyo couldn't hit a note with a mallet the size of Mount Fuji! Why do they think she could do this?"**

**Then it hit her.**

**"No. No you can't. Are you kidding me!? Music... it... it's my life! It's my thing! My ONLY thing! You can't seriously be asking me this?" But she was. Mrs Higurashi looked to the floor. She knew it would be hard for Kagome but it was so important to Kikyo. Could Kagome not understand what this would do for their family? Kikyo would become the most talented woman Japan, no Asia had ever seen!**

**"I know it's upsetting but you would be given so much credit. You would get full credit for the song writing and..."****  
****Kagome cut her off "YOU WANT TO STEAL MY SONGS TOO!?"**  
**"Not if you don't want, you could have songs written for you to sing."**  
**"I want to be a singer MYSELF! Why on EARTH would I do this!"**

**It took weeks but eventually Kagome was given an offer she couldn't refuse. And she sold her voice to the devil.**

'Kikyo' would of course be singing at the event, which made Kagome squirm. It was always so tempting for her to mess up and expose her for being a fraud, but destroying her sister's life wouldn't make Kagome any less miserable so what was the point?

"Hand them over then!" Kikyo demanded without so much as a "hey" but Kagome was used to her pre-event animosity. Kikyo nodded flipping through the pictures until she reached one she disapproved of.  
"Why are the ice sculptures here already!?"  
"Don't worry, they were being transported to the freezer when that photo was taken."  
"Thank Kami, I would've lost it!" Kikyo laughed while Kagome made a mental note to have the sculptures moved to the freezer.

Kikyo's dress for the evening was lying atop her bed, an emerald green gown with a halter neck. Kagome gently stroked the fabric captivated by the depth of the colour. Beautiful.  
"Do you think?" Kikyo stated. Kagome's hands shot to her mouth not realizing the words had come out of her mouth. "You can wear it if you want, I'm going with the red one." She said gesturing to the wardrobe where sure enough a red dress hung.  
"Really?" Kagome stuttered, quite shocked by her sister's generosity.  
"Why not? You were going to be wearing that old blue thing, this is much nicer." Ouch. That stung a little but Kagome brushed it off, thanked her sister took the dress and went to get ready herself.  
"Don't forget this!" Kikyo called after her, handing over a blood red ruby necklace. Kagome froze.  
"But this is-" But Kikyo was gone, whisked away by her beauty team to finish getting ready.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha Takahashi had been an outcast as a child. He spent the majority of his life alone, hated by men for not being fully human, seen as a weakling by the demon community. Even despite the passage of time and the more tolerated half demons were becoming he knew he would never be fully accepted into either society. Not that it bothered him; he never cared about what people thought of him. No one could deny being half demon made him excellent at his job, his half demon status managed to rope in more human clients than ever before. Well, not quite, his half brother Sesshomaru denied it. Often.

"Hey boss," Inuyasha called as he sauntered into his brother's office, unannounced, clearly annoying Sesshomaru's secretary.  
"Not now mutt, I'm busy." Sesshomaru did indeed look busy. He was hauled over the plans for the evening's extraction.  
"You need to learn to chill, I got this."  
"Firstly, this is your team's first mission. Secondly, I will 'chill' when it's over."  
"Inuyasha! Mr Takahashi is very busy please leave!" Inuyasha turned around; having forgotten the young secretary was behind him.  
"Hey Rin! What's new?" He ruffled her hair and she gave him a killer glare. Despite her youthful appearance she was twenty-one but that didn't stop Inuyasha treating her like a child. "Besides the team may be new but I've been doing this for years!"

It was true. Even before he had left school at 16 Inuyasha had been training for the family business, he was the best in swordplay and stealth in the whole business ranged from simple private investigating to what Inuyasha like to call "spy shit", with a don't ask don't tell policy on the jobs. Inuyasha was given orders and would follow them through. His team had been training for this, a more extensive operation, for over a month. Inuyasha knew they had his back.

It would be a team of four, himself, his best friend Miroku, a new recruit Shippo and Sango, the deadliest woman Inuyasha knew. Her presence signified how important this mission was. Miroku was charisma personified; he could talk a stripper into paying him for a lap dance. Not that he would, he preferred the chase, his love of women being his greatest weakness. Shippo was a master of misdirection and was pretty much just going as a backup in case Inuyasha failed. Sango was raised studying the old ways of demon slaying which came in handy when deals with demons went south. Inuyasha had seen her take down five of their strongest operatives within 7 seconds.

"Look Inuyasha, some of us have businesses to run, so get out. Besides shouldn't you be getting ready right about now?" Sesshomaru glared at him. Rin pushed Inuyasha out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to embarrass me in front of your brother!" Rin growled at him.  
"Just 'cause you have a crush on him" Inuyasha mocked  
"Shut the fuck up and get moving, you have to look presentable at this thing and we don't have 6 hours"  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny" Inuyasha frowned. Rin stuck her tongue out at him and they laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror, she was unrecognisable. Her hair normally kept in a ponytail was now cascading down her back, her lips blood red to match the ruby that hung heavily around her neck. _It's heavier than it looks._ She thought, stroking it gently. The gown fit her perfectly, skimming the surface of the floor. She wore brown strappy sandals underneath and had a band around her thigh like a gun holster attaching her phone to her, she had been to too many of these events to not have her phone hidden but reachable.

"Wow! You look lovely dear," her mother smiled from the door frame.

_But I don't look like me._

"Thanks." She smiled back instead.

Guests had begun to arrive, Kagome would stay here while Kikyo would get in a limo to walk the red carpet, even though it was an event held at her own manor, though that was being kept on the down low. It was and old western Victorian styled building that Kikyo had bought with the wages from her first year of big league modelling. Kagome floated around the throngs of people, catching snippets of gossip here and there. Hearing people commenting on who was best dressed and who had made the biggest faux-pas.

"Psst! Kagome!" She heard from above. At the top of the stairwell was Souta. She rushed as gracefully as possible up the stair case.  
"What?" She growled angrily. "You know you have to stay out of sight. If people know we are related to her it will ruin everything!"  
"Geez, I was just needing you to grab me some food." He skulked back down the hall. _I'll apologize when I get him some food._

She returned down the stairs just in time to see Kikyo enter. She was breathtaking. It was a good decision to go with the red dress, the sweetheart cut sowing off her glorious figure. A bright somehow diamond and pearl necklace hung around her neck, it almost seemed to glow. Kagome suddenly felt as though she looked hideous. Who wouldn't next to Kikyo?

Kagome continued on her journey to find some food for Souta. She sneaked into the kitchen as the area was off limits to guests and she needed to appear to be just another guest. Kikyo didn't have siblings.  
"Hello child" She turned at the voice.  
"Hey Kaede!" Kaede was the family's housekeeper and had been since Kagome was eight.  
"Hungry?"  
"No but Souta is, mid if I grab some food for him?"  
"Go ahead, plenty to go around." She plated him up some of his favourite appetizers and sent them up the dumbwaiter with a note to say sorry. She knew he would be waiting.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Inuyasha pulled at his bowtie. He had never been one for monkey suits and now was no execption. He had known some big event was being thrown but this was something else. The target was apparently some friend of a famous girl but Inuyasha didn't ask questions. He had been given her description and told where to find her at exactly 8.45 and that was all the intel Sesshomaru had gotten from the client, who had been warned that it was a bit vague but he was paying twice the regular price so Inuyasha wasn't going to complain. The stupid girl had run away from home and the team had been hired by an associate of her father to get her back.

The courtyard was unseasonably cold. Inuyasha stared at the pond waiting for Sango who was, by Inuyasha's standards, late. By that it meant Inuyasha had been early and hated standing about.  
"How's it looking?" Sango asked from behind him.  
"You're late he said turning around sharply."  
"Three minutes early actually boss." The last word dripping with sarcam.  
"Damn you scrub up well" he said knowing this would piss her off. Though he wasn't wrong, Sango was quite the beauty even in her usual black training gear, but in the pink dress she was currently wearing she truly blended in with the socialites attending the party they were invading. "How are Miroku and Shippo doing?"  
"Miroku for one is loving it, at least Shippo seems to be keeping his mind on the mission."  
"Just as long as he doesn't fuck some girl in the bathroom and jepordise the mission."  
"Hey I can hear you!" Miroku's voice entered their ears via their communication devices.  
"I know. Stop flirting dickhead." Miroku just laughed hearing Inuyasha grinding his teeth.  
"Take a picture of Sango for me. She is looking fiiiiiiine." Sango went crimson.  
"Please do fuck some randomer, enjoy your balls while you have them." She snarled.  
"Will you guys please focus" Shippo piped in. Inuyasha scaled the wall, Sango standing guard, getting into position, out of sight on the first floor balcony.

8.37

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome looked at the grandfather clock. Kikyo was on at 9, _better go warm up._Squeezing through the packed room Kagome made it to the stairs and headed for the piano room. _At least Kikyo's charity is going to make a killing._She looked around her making sure no one was around to see. The room had been sound proofed so Kagome could sing to her heart's content without anyone finding out their secret. The only people who knew the truth outside of her family were the music producers and Kikyo's management both of which were paid more than enough money to not be blabbing about it. She started playing and singing scales to warm up her vocal chords. She paused. _What was that?_The room was cold and dark, lit by a desk lamp atop the piano. Kagome brushed it off and started to play and sing along to her latest composition. It was currently without words but now wasn't the time for that.

Kagome sighed and took a drink of water. The songs she sang for Kikyo were all overly bubbly or big ballads which she couldn't relate to. She had never experienced any great love and the only loss she had suffered couldn't be articulated by the hit chasers who wrote the songs for Kikyo.

"I'm going to be stuck doing this forever." She whispered.

It wasn't until she felt the dripping on her hand that she realised she was crying. She wiped her eyes and walked out onto the balcony taking another drink of water. Stupid rookie mistake, crying before a performance. She stared up at the dark sky. She knew the stars were out there somewhere, just hiding. The moon still shone brightly. Kagome was entranced. Until she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Hikari."  
"W-what!? Who are-" but her question was answered by a bag being pulled over her head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review to let me know what you think!

-forestfairy72


	2. Well That Went Well

Hey there! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Big shoutouts to -

'spot2001' - first person to follow the story!  
'InuyashaAndKagomeStudio145' - first person to favourite the story!  
Much love to all the favs, follows and the really kind reviews!

**Flashback****  
**_Thinking_

Disclaimer – I do not own any Inuyasha related properties.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

8.39

Inuyasha breathed slowly, pressing himself against the wall. He peered round and could see through the balcony doors. There was a girl sitting down at a piano facing the other way from him. She had long black hair and was wearing a dark green dress. _Well she matches the description._ They had been given exact details as to her dress because the client 'couldn't' give a very in depth description of her face. It seemed a little suspicious to Inuyasha but that wasn't what he was paid for so he just let it slide. He turned away out of sight, smashing an ashtray in the process. _Fuck._He looked down to Sango who was giving him a death glare. _Get your head in the game Inuyasha_ he thought peeking through the glass again to make sure she hadn't heard him. The girl hadn't seemed to notice him though and appeared to be playing the piano but he couldn't hear. The target was Hikari Higurashi, she supposedly worked with some famous singer in the music industry. _This must be her._

"Sango, can you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear."  
"Target in sight, I'm going-" But as he was speaking she got up and headed towards him. "Shit, be on standby, she's coming this way." Inuyasha flattened himself to the wall, but the girl seemed to transfixed on the sky to notice him. _Wow. She is something._ He shook his head trying to regain focus.

"Hey Hikari." The girl turned around, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.  
"W-what? Who are-" but Inuyasha was too quick for her, he pulled the bag over her head before she knew what was happening.  
"Listen Hikari, I need you to be very calm, okay?" But the girl struggled and tried to scream. "Okay, have it your way." Inuyasha thumped her across the back of the head, knocking her out cold. He slung her over his shoulder and climbed down from the balcony by jumping from windowsill to windowsill.

"Did you have to knock her out?" Questioned Sango disapprovingly.  
"She was trying to scream, besides it'll make the getaway easier." Inuyasha stated with a shrug.  
"Did you make sure she's not got anything on her?"  
"Yeah, no bag on her. I'm a seasoned pro Sango" Inuyasha proclaimed while Sango rolled her eyes.  
"Hey Miroku, Shippo, can you hear me? Target acquired. Any problems on your end?"  
"None" Came Miroku's reply.  
"Moving into secondary position." Came Shippo's. He was to check the hallways and make a distraction if needed for them to escape. "All clear."  
"Perfect. Head to rendez-vous point." Inuyasha ordered Shippo and Miroku. He turned to Sango "Cover me." He and Sango moved amongst the shadows, made harder by the colour of her dress.  
"What the hell were you thinking wearing that?" Inuyasha growled at her.  
"You've changed your tune! I had to fit in! Besides, you know me" she unzipped herself, pulling off the dress. "I always come prepared." It revealed black leggings tube top underneath.  
"Keh." Was all he said. Sango looked sadly at her dress before stuffing it into a nearby hedge.  
"When this op is done you are buying me a new one!" She whispered darkly  
"Screw that! Sesshomaru can get it, it was lost on the job." He exclaimed.  
"Not so loud!" Sango hit him and signalled for him to halt.

They had reached the end of the ridiculously large courtyard. There were two guards on either side of the gate. _Damn._Thought Inuyasha. _Wasn't this meant to be the clear exit?_ He gestured to Sango who nodded. She was just about to spring up to knock them out when Miroku appeared in front of the guards to distract them, acting exceedingly drunk and stumbling about so Inuyasha could slip past. He shouted and punched at the air, the guards trying to grab his arms.  
"There you are honey!" Sango smiled, looping her arm in his. "Let's get you home! Thank goodness you two found him, I've been looking everywhere!" Sango pulled him, while Miroku kept up the drunk act, flailing his free arm until they were out of the guards sight.  
"Thank you honey" Miroku said, holding Sango's arm tighter.  
"Get off me." She said, slinking her arm out. Sango was not a touchy-feely person, just a pretty great actress. Inuyasha was at the fountain -which was the rendez-vous spot- and was speaking to Shippo, who looked rather alarmed. But then the fox demon always looked rather alarmed.

It was 9.48 and the 'getaway van' pulled in front of them. Inuyasha and co piled in and hey placed the girl of the mattress that had been put there for her.  
"Well that went well."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Where the hell is Kagome! I go on in five!" Kikyo demanded, pacing back and forth in the small lounge she was using as a back stage.  
"We're looking Kikyo, don't worry!" Her mother and several trusted staff members were scouring the house for Kagome.  
_Of all the days she has to choose to rebel._Thought Kikyo angrily. _Who is she to complain? She gets her fair share of the profits for my music. Hell I own the house we live in! Ungrateful little-_

But her thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the room.

"Miss Kikyo?" It was one of Kikyo's assistants, Nazumi.  
"Yes?"  
"I think Kagome may have run off. The music room is locked but there is a breeze like the balcony doors are open."  
"Go check outside then!" Kikyo exclaimed.

The frightened girl left the room and scrambled through the function hall towards the outside. She prayed that she was wrong. As she walked around the exterior she noticed how dark it was. If Kagome had run away this would've been a pretty good opportunity and sure enough the window was open. _Damn_ she thought, worried that Kikyo was going to shoot the messenger. Nazumi hurried back into the house, thinking the sooner Kikyo got the information the less angry she would be. After once again slinking through the crowded room she relayed this information to Kikyo.  
"Thank you Nazumi, you can go now." After Nazumi left Kikyo turned to her mother. "What am I going to do? When I get my hands on her she is getting such an earful I swear to-"  
"Calm down dear. We can just play the sound test recording she made, it will be fine. AS for Kagome I will have words with her when she returns. She made a promise and Higurashi's never break promises."

Kikyo's mother left to organise the vocals for Kikyo's performance, leaving her standing alone in the room.  
"Almost never" Kikyo whispered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nnggsh"

Kagome began to stir. She blinked her eyes open, the lights in the small room rather blinding. She was perplexed for a moment before she remembered the night before. Then she started screaming.

"Where am I? Who are you? Let me go!" She looked hastily around her. The room was small with a table and two chairs in the centre. There was a mirror on the wall which Kagome assumed was a two-way mirror and began thumping her fist on it. "Hey! I know you are in there! Let me go!"  
"Have you never heard the word please?"

She snapped around at the voice.  
"You." Her voice dripped with venom, her fists clenching tighter. It was unmistakable, this was the half demon who grabbed her. _He's kinda cute_ she thought before she could stop herself. _For a psychopath _she added mentally. Kidnappers aren't cute.  
"Good morning sunshine," the half demon replied as he threw himself into one of the chairs. "Why don't you sit down." Kagome looked at the chair, then back to him. If she sat down that would give him the power and she wanted answers.  
"No. Why don't you tell me who you are and why the hell I'm here?" Her eyes burning with rage and confusion.  
"Inuyasha."  
"Well, Inuyasha. Why did you abduct me?"  
"Sit down."  
"No!" She shouted.  
"Very well" he said calmly "Guess that means you don't want any pancakes." She stared at him as he put a box she hadn't noticed onto the table, surely enough containing pancakes. He helped himself to one while she was in shock.  
"Um, HELLO! What the hell is your problem. You KIDNAP me and then just sit there eating pancakes! Who are you! What the FUCK is going on?" Inuyasha just glanced at her and continued to eat making Kagome more furious, kicking the empty chair. "GAH!" She finally shouted before sitting down."  
"Isn't that better?" Inuyasha smirked  
"I don't want a pancake."  
"Good, the offer was off the table when you nearly broke the chair."  
"You are a fucking psychopath"  
"Big words from such a little girl. And if I were you I wouldn't go around calling me a psychopath. I'm just here to keep you company, while your daddy's associate comes to get you."

Kagome's heart could've stopped.

"Wh-what did you say?"  
"Don't worry, they will be here soon. You shouldn't have run away from home Hikari, that was pretty stupid, your dad was really concerned." Inuyasha said most insincerely.  
"What are you talking about? My father is dead! He died when I was eight! And my name is NOT Hikari!"  
"Look wench, there's no point making shit up now. The jig is up. You're dad paid a LOT of money to get you back Hikari."

Kagome stared at him. "Were. Were you paid to kidnap Hikari Higurashi?"  
"Yes. I, well we were paid to kidnap you."  
"My name is not Hikari Higurashi. It is KAGOME Higurashi. Hikari is- was my sister's name, before she changed it and became the most famous woman in Japan! Are you really this stupid? Whoever hired you was not our father and wanted you to kidnap Kikyo!Hope you were paid a lot of money 'cause there is no fucking way you would get away with kidnapping her. God why is EVERYTHING in my life about HER!" By this point Kagome was screaming and threw the chair across the room. Inuyasha sat up and stared at her as she sank to the ground and curled into a ball.  
"Nice try Hikari, but it's cool, I'll let you wait by yourself. There's some less formal clothes for you on the table." And with that he turned and left her, crying alone on the floor.

Kagome lay there for a while staring up at the celing. She was suddenly aware that she was still in her formal wear so she grabbed the clothes from the table. It was a pair of black jogging bottoms and a pink vest top. Pink wasn't really her colour but beggars can't be choosers. She glanced anxiously at the mirror wondering if anyone was watching. She pulled the joggers on under her dress. That was when she realized her phone was still strapped to her thigh. She calmly moved to sit against the wall with the mirror and quickly exchanged her dress for the top. She heard a loud noise from behind her.

_So people ARE looking. Perverts. _Kagome stood up, checking out the security cameras in her room.

_Now how to get out of here._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Wow Inuyasha, could you be any less sensitive?" Sango demanded as she hit him. They were in the room on the other side of the two-way mirror.  
"Hey! I offered her food didn't I?"

Sango sighed angrily. Miroku was glued to the window and Sango could see why, the girl had grabbed the clothes from the table and motioned to start changing. "Ahem." She growled as she closed the blinds.  
"Must you always spoil my fun?" Miroku remarked. "See, even Shippo wants a look!" He gestured towards Shippo who was staring at the blinds.  
"She really doesn't want to go home does she?" His voice was hollow.  
"How bad must their relationship be if she said her father was dead?" Sango looked to the floor.  
"Hey." Inuyasha barked "Whatever their relationship is, it is none of our damn business. That's not what we get paid for."  
"He probably did something bad and is too proud to apologize." Speculated Miroku.  
"Are you listening to me?" Inuyasha bellowed.  
"Hush Inuyasha, or she will hear you." Miroku indicated towards the blind covered glass.  
"Like I care?"

Shippo stood up. "I'm getting a coke, you guys needing anything?" They all give him their orders ans Shippo went to the kitchen are of the office. It reeked of instant coffee and ramen, with stains of each on the work tops, considering the amount of demons who worked there it was surprising, they weren't the tidiest bunch. In fact besides, Miroku, Rin and Sango he didn't think he knew any humans who worked for the company. Not that he knew everyone, it was a huge corporation set up by Inuyasha's father many years ago. Shippo reached into the fridge for Cokes for him, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. He was the newest member of the team so fetching 'missions' mostly fell to him. Not that these were always easy, when the three of them could get into pretty heated debates over their late-might takeaway ordering. He was the second youngest recruit ever at seventeen.

Waiting for the client to arrive was always not normally as stressful as this. Normally when transporting human cargo the person was in on the plan.  
"I'm going to go talk to her." Sango headed for the door. Inuyasha shouted something after her but she didn't listen. Sango paused with her hand on the door handle and knocked gently. She pushed the door open to see the young girl frozen at the back of the room as if she had stopped mid pace. She was holding her leg.

"Hi. Are you hurt?" Sango asked her, pointing to her leg. The girl immediately let go and shook her head. Sango pulled awkwardly her at her sleeves. She hadn't thought this through properly. "I'm Sango. I'm sorry about this. You must be really confused but try not to worry. Once the client has arrived everything will be straightened out."  
"What client? My father is dead. Even if you had intended to abduct my sister he couldn't have hired. Who did? Tell me his name." Sango was slightly taken aback by her ferocity but then she noticed the fear in the young girl's eyes.  
"Look Hikari, I don't know about you an your-"  
"My name is Kagome and this 'client' of yours is not my father!" Kagome screeched. "My father died ten years ago! See this?" She pulled at the ruby necklace still around her neck. "This was a present from my father to my sister, the REAL Hikari. She had the date of his death engraved on it so she would never forget." Sango looked at the back surface with read 'Dad 04/06/2004' in a heart.  
"Also," she added "I would have thought you would at least know Hikari goes by a different name now, Kikyo."  
"As in, Kikyo, Kikyo? Kikyo without the last name, idol Kikyo?"  
"That's the one." Sango stared at Kagome, her mouth slightly open.  
"She's your sister? But in interviews she's always claimed to be an only child?" Sango was confused.  
"She completely reinvented herself so she could be a 'star', but hey I guess it worked, look who is sitting here and who is at home, not being given away to some random creep." Sango studied the girl's face. She did look certain of herself.  
"I have to go." Sango turned on her heel and walked out.

_Fuck. I think she's telling the truth. And if she is... then we just got paid 100k and have nothing to show for it. And the Mr. Onigumo is on his way..._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Hopefully I'll get a more regular update pattern but I've been ill the last few days.

-forestfairy72


End file.
